Car accidents are a common cause of injury and damage, and the costs resulting from car accidents can be significant. The frequency of car accidents is especially high for young and/or novice drivers. There is a demand to reduce the number of accidents among this group of drivers. In the United States, many states require mandatory training for new drivers. This training may include attending classes and/or taking a driving course with a certified instructor. However, some people may still need/want to improve their driving beyond this training. Indeed, even those who have had their driver's license for a considerable time may want to improve and/or receive feedback in regards to their driving skills.
Accordingly, new systems, devices, methodologies, and software are desired to incentive or encourage novice drivers, such as teenagers, and others to continue to improve their driving skills and to focus on the road and its surroundings while driving so as to reduce (or prevent) accidents.